


Under the Arc of the Grey Sky

by sleepymery



Series: ASCE [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funeral, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymery/pseuds/sleepymery
Summary: Before them, a lump of rich soil is newly made, with a block of tombstone by the end of it. On the wide surface of the hard matter are carved some words, firmly engrained onto the stone for all eyes to see.-Rest In Piece-"He's leaving too soon."//Can be read in platonic, brotherly, or romantic ways. I'll leave that to your choice.





	Under the Arc of the Grey Sky

The sky has begun gloomy since even before the sun has the chance to rise. Mist is overshadowing the small town, and drops of dew are still littering every surface. The birds are quiet, nestling safely under the warmth of their nest. A large group of grey clouds is lingering above the place, promising unpleasant weather to deal with later on. Songs of sadness spread around, feeling the sorrow that takes place.

 

It is around nine o'clock in the morning, in a secluded area in a certain corner, where a group of people is gathering and making a circle. The atmosphere is exceptionally dark and unusual, each face filled with grief and regret. It's not a happy meeting, not the expected kind of gathering they would ever wish to happen. The solemn mode has settled between them, and soon the ceremony comes to an end.

 

A couple of people turn away from the circle, walking away and never turning back. Several people still choose to stay in their place, not exactly willing to relieve themselves from the pain and disbelief and stress.

 

One of them, an orange-haired girl named Nami, is biting her lips the entire time, and now, after holding in for too long, the tears break out like a leaking dam. She falls to a soundless weeping, eyes closed tight and shoulders shaking. Her boyfriend, Sanji, is taking her slowly into his embrace, giving her the comfort she needs in her breakdown. He has the same expression as everyone else, the one fills with deep infliction.

 

Zoro, although silence and unmoving, is clearly having so much invisible burden on his shoulders. His sharp jaw is clenching tight, and his eyes cast downwards and unblinking. He almost lashed his real sword at the news breaker before, couldn't believe in a single word from him. It was Usopp who told him the news, and he's famous with his lies and pranks. He took it for a joke went over the line, but then Usopp openly cried and wailed so real that it struck Zoro that this time, it's true and not a badly scripted jest. His face remains stiff like a stone, but his eyes scream pure distress.

 

Usopp is keeping his head low the entire moment, he doesn't have the heart to look up only to end up in another crying mess. The space under his eyes has gone swollen from too much tears, and he thinks his tear duct has turned dry from all his spending. He doesn't think he has the energy to wail any longer, not when he doesn't have the appetite to eat anything for days.

 

Chopper, the youngest teen to stay around, is in a similar state with Usopp. He's staring so hard at his own shoes, sniffling every once in a while. A stubborn lump is constantly on his throat, refusing to die down completely even after hours of the first nagging. He feels so dry inside, both on his throat and heart.

 

Robin is hardly moving from her spot. She has a deep crease on her brow, and face as hard as rock. She hugs herself in the arms, and in contrast to the crowd's beliefs, her mind is really blank as a void. She merely stands, not wanting to contemplate anything at all, not willing to recall the reality just yet.

 

Franky, who wears his first and only black outfit for the first time since forever, is gritting his teeth really hard. Drops of tears are still hanging from the corner of his eyes, while the rests are slowly drying on his cheeks. He's probably the only one of the group that actually pays attention to the sound of violin playing, even going as far as to sing along somewhere between the lyrics, even though with a voice hoarse and barely above whispers.

 

Brook, the musician, is holding up his violin, playing a certain someone's favorite song. The melody is slow, steady in pace, lingering in the still atmosphere. It's the song of Bink Sake. The song is not the one to suit the moment, not at all. But everyone understands, and no one disagrees. It's his favorite song of all time, and he will always ask for that song to be played when Brook is around. The old musician is always happy to oblige to the request. And now is no exception to it. Though rather than merry tunes like the usual one, now it is more solemn and languid.

 

With the other two persons staying behind, the group is grieving in silence. Before them, a lump of rich soil is newly made, with a block of tombstone by the end of it. On the wide surface of the hard matter are carved some words, firmly engrained onto the stone for all eyes to see.

 

_~ MONKEY D. LUFFY ~_

_(May 5th, 2022-October 19th, 2042)_

_Rest In Piece_

 

.oOo.

 

After the long stretching moment of stillness, more people start to walk away from the grave. It begins from Franky, then followed by Sanji and Nami, Chopper, Robin, Usopp, and Zoro. Brook takes his time to finish the song, before eventually walking away.

 

After everyone leaves, the empty graveyard is occupied with two people left. They are Ace and Sabo.

 

Luffy's sworn brothers.

 

The two have made no sound throughout the burial and the rest of the ceremony. Even as people walked up to them before, giving their condolences and words of comfort, they didn't even have a flicker of recognition to their surroundings. They are totally at loss, feeling deeper emptiness more than anyone else.

 

It feels unreal, like a pathetic stale of monochromatic dream; a sharp knife that bore a hole through their hearts yet they keep on standing still. A sudden snap to their synapses to stop working altogether, a jolt in their brains like a rumble of thunder strikes hard right through their skulls. And people say that they are thick headed.

 

"...why..." Sabo whispers, almost inaudible to human's ears.

 

If it weren't because of the total silence, Ace may not catch the barely spoken word. Ace manages to hear it, but he doesn't say anything in response. He wonders the same question after all.

 

"...why... Why must him? He's still young..." Sabo whispers again. No reply whatsoever.

 

A cold wind passes by, gracing the leaves and making some brief sounds. The wind is leaving with a trail in the form of chilly, close to freezing air.

 

Sabo absentmindedly moves his hands up to clutch to his black cloak, moving without really thinking into it. He’s vaguely aware to Ace's body heat now at his side, and somewhat realizes that the raven-haired male is resting Sabo's head on his own shoulder. Ace then takes the liberty to rest his own on the blonde's head.

 

It is silent once again. Both men are trying to look for comfort and reassurance in each other's presence.

 

After a while, Sabo speaks up again. "It's not fair, right?" He says slowly.

 

Ace swallows hard before he lets out his sound for the first time in that day. "He's leaving too soon."

 

Another cold breeze passes by. Ace embraces his brother closer to him, while Sabo hugs himself with more force rather than comfort. Sabo grits his teeth.

 

"Luffy's not coming back..." he is slowly breathing the words out, hissing like it's physically painful to say the fact. His fingernails duck deeper to his clothes, almost going past to his skin. His body shivers, not really from the cold outside but from the bubbling emotions within.

 

Ace then takes Sabo into his hug, holding him close in order to silently tell him _'I'm here'_. They share the same pain, but it's more agonizing for Ace to know that his dear brother is suffering so much. The feeling eats him inside, consuming and breaking every part of him miserably.

 

Sabo, now completely in Ace's embrace, finally breaks down in a pool of too much sorrow. He sobs and sobs, crying in his brother's embrace without care. He buries his face in Ace's shoulder, soaking his black blazer wet.

 

It hurts so much, the dawning realization that his dear youngest brother is now forever gone, his soul leaving the life of his body, of the world, _of his brothers_. It is painful, knowing full well that he won't wake up ever again from this sleep, buried under the ground lonely and cold and _breathless_. It is a foreign feeling of wondering what life will be without him around any longer, without his laugh, his bright smile, his voice, his scent, his touch, _to be without their little ball of sunshine_. It is a weird thought passing by, that tomorrow he will wake up to his morning with one less brother, no more trio, no more Ace's friend and foe to everything they do. It'll be just the two of them, and it is _frightening_ to accept the truth. He feels suffocated.

 

Ace, realizing that his brother now shakes more violently than before, tightens his hug around the blonde. His hands unconsciously grip at Sabo's sides, and he closes his eyes.

 

Ace knows that he can't have a fit right now, even though since the news got to him days before, he was close to killing someone for making such incredulous play. He's always been the one with the hot temper, easy to flare up and hard to control. But he can't--won't--have that like this. Not when Sabo is in such crumbling state, his composure fallen and so alien even after living together since practically forever. Ace has to make sure to be the pillar this time, the one Sabo can hold onto in the worst of time. So with that in mind, he does exactly his heart tells him to. Be there for Sabo and tell him that _'I'm here'_ in every way possible.

 

Somehow, Sabo finds himself calm with Ace's sole presence. But with the faltering blonde in his hands, Ace doesn't let go.

 

A drop of rain falls to Ace's cheek, making him open his eyes to look up to the pouring sky. It's only a drizzle, but no doubt the rain will get heavier as seconds tick by. A random thought passes by for a split second in his mind.

 

_It's like the blue sky Luffy loves the most is crying and grieving upon his death._

 

He momentarily loosens up his hug, and then he whispers in Sabo's ear. "Let's go home, Sabo."

 

There isn't any reply from the blonde, but a small, hardly noticeable nod is sent to him as a response.

 

Ace smiles softly. He will do anything for his brother's happiness, and even though there's a spot now empty, at least one of his brothers stay. And that's all that matters for now. Luffy will no doubt be disappointed if he doesn't take care of Sabo properly. He doesn't want a pouting Luffy, looking down at him from heaven.

 

_'Sabo, I'm here for you. Luffy is in peace now, we gotta let him go. I'll take care of you, like you've been taking care for both of us. I love you, Sabo. I won't lose you this time. I promise.'_

 

-enddddd-

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Sorry?


End file.
